


day thirty-one

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [31]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected to be friends with Kagami. Sure they were two sides of the same coin, but due to that he felt it'd be the reason why the two of them wouldn't be able to get along. Luckily for him, he was dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day thirty-one

**Author's Note:**

> aokaga month prompt: lasts/birthday

He never expected to be friends with Kagami. Sure they were two sides of the same coin, but due to that he felt it'd be the reason why the two of them wouldn't be able to get along. Luckily for him, he was dead wrong. A while after the Winter Cup was when their relationship began to grow. 

It started off with Kagami trying to give him back his shoes at the basketball court where they first met. Aomine refused to accept them to no end, not because he didn't want them back. It was more like he didn't need them back and the worn condition of the shoes wouldn't really fit in his collection of fresh, rarely worn still in the box and put in color order collection of sneakers. So he opted to force the redhead to buy him lunch at Maji Burger which was like twisting an arm at first until they actually had decent conversations in between stuffing their faces. 

Eventually their friendship grew past forced food meetups at Maji Burger and one on one's that began at noon and ended when the street lights started to cast a glow on the streets. Soon Aomine was at his apartment every weekend, mooching off Kagami's food, taking up space, and bothering him while he did homework in between the times they played video games or watched basketball reruns. That's when things got better since they became more comfortable with each other. 

Everyone knew the taller boy was on the touchy side. Slinging an arm around someone's shoulder was his usual trademark and it continued to stick when he was with the redhead. In fact, he started to touch the Seirin ace more and more. Placing his legs over his own on the couch, resting his head on his shoulder when Kagami would occasionally watch American television that he couldn't understand to save his life, and even going as far to sit in his lap. It was a ploy for attention at first that got incredibly comfortable so he never moved and continued to repeat it whenever he could. 

It was actually the bluenette's annoying need for touch that lead them to their first kiss. They'd just finished napping in Kagami's bed when Aomine started to complain about being hungry, laying stomach to stomach on top of the redhead in an attempt to move his ass. Being the jackass he was, he lightly head butted him to start a confrontation that'd hopefully lead to him getting up and off to the kitchen. 

Except it ended up with their faces inches apart and their eyes roaming each other’s faces like they were seeing one another for the first time. To Aomine's surprise, Kagami kissed him first. His lips felt soft against his, their mouths fitting together like this was destined from the start. It was deep, gentle and laced with a touch of awkward since this was new to the both of them. After their tongues got to know each other for a bit, they separated. Their foreheads pressed together as warm breath mingled as one. 

The taller boy rolled off of Kagami after that so he could work his magic in the kitchen. Aomine wasn't sure if the food tasted better than usual because of the kiss or if the redhead felt like impressing him, but it was delicious and he let him know it. And he thanked him for it by jumping him on the couch for another make out session while a basketball game played in the background. 

Their relationship grew from that point on. Even if they didn't think it was possible, they hung out a lot more. Of course they did the usual one on one, fast food, and watch sports routine. But they added things like shopping, eating at real restaurants for once, and took a couple trips to the arcade. Not to mention the half an hour they'd spend making out each time they were alone. Which lead to them exploring each other's bodies even more. 

All Aomine knew was that he never thought he'd be so excited to get fucked into a mattress, his face pressed into it while he breathed in the linen scent of sheets mixed with the essence known as Kagami. And being the person who was doing the fucking was just as exciting, but he was a lazy bastard who liked to be serviced non stop. The redhead was usually the one on top, or doing something along the lines of rimming him into next week, sucking his ability to form coherent words out of his dick, and fingering him to point where his throat was raw from all his moans. 

That was something Aomine would never get tired off, Kagami's touch. He was at the point where he craved it even. Purposely brushing their fingers together in public, slinging an arm over his shoulder just so he could pull him close and inhale his scent. It was one of those things that he wished would last forever. Except he should've known better to be hopeful since everything good in his life always came to an end. 

Kagami was finishing his senior year off in the states. His parents were finally sick of seeing their son go back and forth with plane trip to trip just to visit all the time. Which was understandable so Aomine took the news as peacefully as he could. Deciding to sit under the redhead as much as possible until his departure. And so far so good when it came down to that plan. 

The two of them spent Aomine's whole birthday weekend in bed. They even stopped bothering with clothes since they always ended up on the floor. So they ate, lounged on the couch, and everything in between completely naked. They only wore clothes to Kagami's going away party before they shed them at the speed of light once they were at his apartment door. 

Being naked with someone you loved for a whole weekend had never felt so good and Aomine knew he'd miss it more than anything. He wrinkled his nose, actually feeling the burn of tears wanting to form for the first time in a while. He played it off as a yawn instead, wiping at the corner of his eye before his gaze focused on Kagami's face. 

The redhead reached for Aomine's hand, their fingers lacing together in a practiced motion. "You look sad," he said, his thumb rubbing over one of his knuckles. 

His midnight blue eyes rolled. "Don't I have the right to be? My boyfriend is leaving me."

"Oh shut up. You know I'm probably gonna visit around Christmas. I've been trying to talk my parents into them coming here for the last couple of months." 

"Can't wait to meet the people who gave life to the person I love," he mumbled, a faint smile on his lips. 

Kagami rolled his eyes this time, giving his boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze. "You shouldn't sound so mushy. It doesn't suit you." 

"Yeah well, the situation calls for it," he said, shifting closer, "I'm really gonna miss you." 

He looked into his eyes like he did when they first kissed. Noticing the depth of how blue they really were. Practically deep enough to drown in for the rest of his life like he wanted. "I'm really gonna miss you too," he said before pressing their lips together. 

The kiss was a deep one, the two of them reaching for each other like someone was trying to tear them apart. It lasted a few minutes before they pulled apart slow, the soft smack of their lips separating sounding in the air around them. 

Aomine chuckled, his eyes half lidded from the sensualness of the kiss. "I'm gonna miss that especially." 

He joined his laughter, reaching for the back of his neck with his hand. "Then let's do it again." 

And they did, kissing each other breathless till suddenly the redhead is on top of him and he's holding him closer than he ever has before. Aomine savored of every second of it. The warmth and gentle slide of his tongue, his nose brushing against his, and the red hairs tickling his forehead with every angle change of their mouths. He can feel the burn of on coming tears again, pushing them away while he tried to pull Kagami closer so that they could mold together as one. 

He didn't realize how much he needed to breath till the redhead pulled away, their lips still brushing as they softly panted. The taller boy couldn't help but lean up for one more lip lock, the gentle kiss long and filled with emotions he couldn't find words for at the moment. After they pull away again Kagami glanced at the clock next to them. 

"Shit, it's five minutes past midnight. Happy birthday," he said, frowning that he wasn't on time. 

He scoffed, a chuckle bubbling up his throat while he pulled Kagami closer to him once more. "Happy birthday to me."

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's been real you guys. i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i had fun writing it! 
> 
> i have other aokaga stuff planned for the future (chapter fics for once), so stay tuned for that. but i neglected my snk fic, so that comes first. 
> 
> thank you so much for every comment, bookmark, and kudo. ♡ ～(´ε｀) it means a lot, seriously. comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
